


An Angel's Day

by HeelBayleyForever



Series: Bayley's Birth Week 2020 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayleys Birthday, Dorks in Love, F/F, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose, Some CharLynch, fluff fluff and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever
Summary: After the IIconics ruin Bayley's segment on Raw, back at their shared home, Sasha looks to cheer up the birthday girl.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Bayley's Birth Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	An Angel's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts), [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



> Written with RelentlassHuggerSquad. Their a treat and a half!

June 15 2020

Sasha could tell that Bayley was unhappy, and Sasha wanted to slap the taste out of the IIconic's mouths for making her girl unhappy on her birthday. Now Bayley was in an unhappy mood, which made Sasha unhappy as well. "Hey babe, I have a surprise for you." Sasha said, trying to come up with a way to distract her love. "It's a present."

"A...A present? For me?" Bayley asked in that soft childlike voice Sasha remembered and fucking adored.

Sasha nodded and gently stroked Bayley's cheek. "Yeah babe, a present for you. It's your birthday after all, and we're not going to let anybody ruin it." Sasha promised kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. I love you Sasha." Bay smiled softly.

Sasha lit up and beamed at her. "I love you too birthday girl. Now wait right here." Sasha said pulling away to go grab her gift. Well actually it was a couple of small gifts in one. She had gotten a frame picture of her, Bayley and their two dogs Flex and Ryu. Then she had gotten a case of Bayley's favorite beers and had put them in the fridge so they'd be nice and cold. She had even wrote Bayley a nice card and tried to pour her love out in it.

  
Bayley waited patiently, whistling a bit of Paramore.

  
Sasha came back and smiled shyly as she offered her the wrapped picture frame. "I know it's not the biggest gift, but I made it with love." Sasha said, before lifting up the case of alcohol. "And I had to drive to three different stores to get your favorite alcohol."

  
"Awww...baby...." Bayley cooed, clearly touched by her girlfriend's sweet gift.

  
"It's us and our puppies." Sasha said, her smile brightening. "I love you Bayley, happy birthday baby girl."

  
"Aw...you're the best BOSS." She smiled.

Sasha blushed and moved to sit next to Bayley, offering her the drink. "To us and to a wonderful and happy birthday babe." Sasha said, before whistling for Ryu and Flex. The two dogs came out, each wearing a little sign that said they loved Bayley on it.

  
"Awww!" Bayley squealed as she sat on the couch with Sasha taking a sip. Flex soon came running and jumped in Bayley's lap.

  
Sasha smiled and scooped up Ryu. "See you have a family that loves you. We got a nice thing going babe. What more do you need than me and the pups?"

  
"Good point baby." Bayley cooed, as Flex began licking his mama's face. "Down Flex, down boy!" She squealed, giggling.

  
"Ahh he's getting all my kisses." Sasha joked, pulling out her phone to take a few pics of Bayley, which she then posted to her Twitter feed with the #BirthdayCouplesNight.

  
"Flexie loves his mama, don't you baby?" She giggled, patting his head.

Sasha smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I don't blame him for loving you."  
  


"I am lovable, ain't that right Ryu?" Bayley asked with a giggle.

  
Ryu let out a little bark and squirmed from Sasha's lap, trying to get closer to Bayley. Sasha rolled her eyes. "He is such a suck up."

  
"Aww...you love me too dont ya little guy?" Bayley asked, petting the adorable Corgi.

  
Ryu licked at her cheek, barking again. Sasha just snapped another picture. "Do you feel better now love?" Sasha asked, she just wanted Bayley to feel loved.

  
"I do my love. Thanks to you and our fur babies." She cooed, taking a sip of her beer.

  
Sasha smiled and leaned over to kiss her jaw. "I am glad, our little family means so much to me."

  
Bayley shuffled closer to Sasha, getting a little whine out of Ryu and Flex, which Bayley fixed by petting both, making them sigh in content as they curled up with each other.

  
Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller wrestler. "I love you so much Bay. You bring out the best in me and you make my life so much better."

  
"You bring the best out of me as well baby.." Bayley cooed, pure love in her voice.

  
"My life was rocky and chaotic, but you soften my rougher edges. I've never felt this happy Bayley and I hope one day I can make you as happy as you make me." Sasha said stroking her cheek.

  
"Aw...you're such a romantic..." Bayley teased her giggling.

  
Sasha crinkled her nose. "I'm only soft for you babe."

  
"Why's that babycakes?" Bayley giggled. She loved seeing Sasha getting soft like this.

  
"Because you're the only one worth being soft for." Sasha said resolutely. She ran her fingers through Ryu's fur, unable to meet Bayley's gaze. "The only one worth being vulnerable and raw for."

  
"Aw...baby...you've always been so strong." Bayley cooed, pecking her cheek.

  
"You don't understand Bay. You saved my life. I think that's why your birthday is so important to me. It's another year that I get to be blessed with the love of my life." Sasha finally looked up, locking eyes with Bayley.

  
"I...I saved your life buttercup?" She asked, surprised at what she was hearing.

  
Sasha nodded slowly. "You've saved me a million times over babe."

"I did? But how?" Bayley asked in a soft, sweet voice.

  
"Well I mean when I wanted to quit wrestling, you always were my safe space. You're my light in the dark, my rose." Sasha purred.

  
Bayley hugged her tight. "I'll always be your light in the dark, babygirl. And you are mine."

  
Sasha snuggled into her chest and kissed the underside of her jaw. "Love you sunshine."

  
"Love you more mamacita." Bay cooed softly and sweetly.

  
Sasha blushed and ducked her head. Even after all the time that had passed she was still getting used to Bayley's affection. "Will you tell me a happy story, lovely?"

  
"About us?" Bayley smiled.

  
Sasha nodded. "Yeah, a happy story about us. I like when you tell me stories."

  
She smiled and began regaling a tale about their greatest match together, Takeover Brooklyn.

  
Sasha listened intently, giggling at the way Bayley described their match. "That's cute."

  
"In truth baby, I was a bundle of nerves that night." Bayley admitted.

  
"Why were you so nervous sunshine?" Sasha asked softly.

  
"Because I didn't wanna mess up. This was a big night for both of us, my sweet princess." Bayley softly explained, kissing Sasha's jawline.

  
Sasha kissed her love's cheek in return. "Well I think we made that match, the best it could be."

  
"We did. I couldn't have done it without my best friend, the love of my life.." Bayley smiled dreamily.

  
"You're the love of my life too. If I had to lose the title to anybody, I am glad it was you." Sasha replied taking Bayley's hand and lacing their fingers together. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me love."

  
"Right back at you. Just like Bex is the perfect other half for Char."

  
"Yeah, they do make a pretty cute couple. Charlotte is always more at peace when Becky is around, I've noticed." Sasha mused thinking of their friends.

  
"Char can be like a storm, Bex is the one that calms it." Bay giggled.

  
"You do the same thing for me. Whenever my mind is spinning a million miles a minute, you calm me down. I think Charlotte is as lucky to have Becky, as I am to have you." She whispered softly.  
  


"You always make my heart feel so warm and full..." Bayley sighed happily.

  
"You make me happy Bayley. You're the perfect dose of love and affection that I've been missing all my life. You're my missing puzzle piece." Sasha purred, squeezing her hand.  
  


  
"I'll always love you, my sweet moon princess." Bay smiled, referencing Sasha's love of Sailor Moon.

  
Sasha's whole face lit up. "That reminds me of something, We should have a movie night babe. To celebrate your birthday."

  
"Great idea my love." Bayley agreed. Ryu and Flex by this point had gotten up and left the sweet couple to their own devices.

  
"You get to pick though babe. Do you want it to be just us, or should we invite some of our friends?" Sasha asked, wanting to make Bayley feel loved.

  
"Mm I'm not sure, you want us to have Char and Bex too love?" Bay asked.

  
"I want you to have the happiest birthday. So the guest list is based on who you want." Sasha wanted Bayley to have the deciding vote.

  
"Lets kick it with our friends baby." Bayley smiled.

  
Sasha smiled and grabbed out her phone to call Becky and Charlotte. She texted the other couple a quick message, inviting them over to hang out and watch movies for Bayley's birthday. "Should we order you a cake?"

  
"Yeah, an ice-cream cake baby." Bayley grinned.

  
Sasha nodded, ordering Bayley a cake "Do you want a certain design on it love?"

  
"Maybe angels wings...cuz im your angel." She cooed.

  
"Mhmm, yes you are." Sasha mused, stealing a quick kiss.

  
Within 15 minutes, the bell rang. "Ding-dong!" Bayley teased, giggling.

  
Sasha chuckled and got up to get the door. "I love you dork." She muttered over her shoulder.

  
"Love you more mamacita.." Bayley sighed dreamily.

  
Sasha returned a few seconds later carrying the cake and accompanied by their friends. "Look who decided to join us sunshine."

  
Bayley beamed over at Char and Becky. "Hey lovebirds."

  
Becky smiled and waved at Bayley. "Hey birthday girl."

  
"Keeping Char behaved?" She teased.

  
Becky nodded and smirked. "You know I am. I keep her in line." She said winking over at Charlotte. 

Sasha snorted softly. "We all know who the Queen bows too."

  
"Oh shut up Sasha." Charlotte replied with a little less bluster than normal.

  
Sasha stuck out her tongue at her taller friend. "Make me."

  
"Now now princess, no fighting on my special day." Bayley interjected in a playfully stern tone.

  
Sasha pouted but obeyed Bayley's wish. "Yes my love. No fighting."

Becky snickered quietly. "Me and Charlie got you a gift too. You wanna give it to her Charlie?"

  
"Sure babe." Charlotte smiled.

  
Becky and Charlotte had gotten Bayley a gift basket that was filled with a couple bath bombs, lotions, candles, and some of her favorite movies. 

"I hope you like it." Becky said with a smile.

"Aww thank you girls, its wonderful!" Bayley beamed.

Sasha even looked impressed by the gift. "That was very sweet of them."

Becky shrugged. "You two are our best friends. We have to go all out for you."

"And I couldn't ask for better friends." Bayley beamed.

"We're lucky to have you too Bayley." Becky said giving her a hug. 

"And I am the luckiest of all to be your girl." Sasha added staring proudly at Bayley and their friends who made their life so much richer.

The 4 friends sat and watched movies the remainder of the night, enjoying Bayley's cake and just treasuring each other.

The treasure of their angel Bayley was all they needed.


End file.
